


If I Had Friends

by Lokisgame



Series: To have and to hold [19]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pillow Talk, X-Files OctoberFicFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-26 23:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: What would you tell your friends about me?





	

**Author's Note:**

> "you're divine! said he  
> (you are Mine said she)"
> 
> Excerpt from "May I Feel Said He" by E.E. Cummings
> 
> preferably read by T.Hiddleston ;)

"What would you tell your friends about me?"  
"You mean if I'd still have friends to talk to about you? Girlfriends, you mean?"  
"I have monopolized you." He admitted with a hint of regret in his voice, he regretted every loss in her life he might be the cause of. "Does that bother you?"  
"Not as much as it used to" she smiled and kissed him, brushing her tongue against his, teasing him "Are you fishing for compliments?"  
"What if I am?"  
His body was pressed to hers, skin touching skin, everywhere. Dana Scully was not one of those girls who slept naked for no reason. She laid beside him with her head propped up on one hand, arm bent at the elbow, her face hovering over his. Soft hairs on his chest tickled her breast with every breath. Her thigh was trapped between his, legs tangled like vines. She tried to think about it. His lean body, all toned muscle, long legs and arms, broad shoulders, great ass.  
She studied his face. From the lines on his forehead, many of which she gave him personally, running her finger down his nose, which she loved as much as he hated it. The dark circles under his beautiful hazel eyes, thankfully fading, now that he finally started getting more sleep. The midnight shade on his cheek, scratching gently the back of her hand as her eyes follow her index finger to his full bottom lip, her second favorite part of him. That soft pillow upon which she may now rest her lips. She found her home there, her tongue finally met that long distance friend and fell in love with him. Their tongues were long distance lovers for years now. A pair of messengers, passing letters between the Queen and the King, her mind and his.  
She leaned over him, running fingers through his hair, short silky strands tickling her palm as she spared a thought for the times she wasted when he wore them a bit longer. Cupping his cheek she touched the tip of her tongue to his lips, like a magic spell, Open SaysMe, ComeIn SaysHe. The messengers embraced each other, like a pair of lovers eager to show rather than tell.  
His hands roamed the planes and valleys of her back, pulling her so close, she could feel his heart calling her name with it's beat, scattering her thoughts like a kid running through fallen leaves. The red ones were his boyish charm, invisible to him, the colorblind kid, the yellow ones for all the times he was her friend, the green leaves still gracing the trees for his care, evergreen in the garden of her mind palace, preserved forever in this timeless moment.  
She wanted to tell him this, but nothing seemed fit, she never was one to brag, or kiss and tell, or share, not him, not her Mulder, her clingy, needy, sweet, warm Mulder.  
"What would you tell about me?" she asked instead.  
"That you're the best thing that happened to me in my entire life, and i've been in love with you for so long, that I almost lost hope that I could ever be with you like this. I'm having trouble believing it as it is. I wish we had all the time in the world, just to be here, in this moment, to feel your warmth, to look at you and touch you.  
That I would hate the sun, if it wouldn't shine through your hair.  
That I'd paint the sky to match your eyes every day,  
That I want to chase the wind to feel your breath like sweet air.  
That you made me a poet, struggling for words more and more with each day.  
That everything good now means only one thing, you."

**Author's Note:**

> Part if Leiascully's October Fic Fest
> 
> Day 25! Thank you for reading!
> 
> What? Poet!Mulder a no-no? Why?
> 
>  
> 
> _"I have lived with a fragile faith built on the ether of vague memories from an experience that I can neither prove nor explain. When I was twelve, my sister was taken from me, taken from our home by a force that I came to believe was extraterrestrial._  
>  _This belief sustained me, fueling a quest for truths that were as elusive as the memory itself. To believe as passionately as I did was not without sacrifice, but I always accepted the risks... to my career, my reputation, my relationships... to life itself..._


End file.
